Sky bends love
by Lefie
Summary: HP/Dr Harry loses his memories of draco's love. Ron is on the run from a sick obsession. Hermione is in love but doesnt know what to do. poems with slight angst mpreg, rape
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Author : You know me, I wrote while listening to a sad song.... well enjoy my friends

**back story: Harry memories where stolen after the war, and so he never remembered draco or the relationship they had during the war.**

**Dislaimer: No me do not own harry potter at all belong to jk rowling**

**

* * *

**

SKY BENDS SOUTH

**

* * *

**

**The sky bends**

**As I walk upon a dream**

Draco spread his fingers up towards the sky feeling the warmth in the air. Smiling he walked along the shore and hummed silently to himself, placing his hand upon his rounded belly he felt only peace. The kind that can stop a day and make it seem only for you.

**Days pass one by one**

**Holding on to hidden hopes**

**I awake always alone**

Draco cried holding the pillow close to him seeking comfort from his haunted dreams. He muttered a name over and over, in the morning he would claim it was a long ago memory that should be left to the past. Putting off discussing it with his parents who would look upon him sadly wishing they could solve his problem. His mother wishing like when he was younger a simple kiss and hug would solve it all, an he would smile again.

**Cry only when it's night**

**And smile only when**

**The sun holds you close**

**Letting only love in**

Draco came home flushed, again he wondered what he was doing avoiding the father of his child. Why should he avoid him, when his life that had no part for Draco or his child in it. Touching his now 9 month sized stomach he sighed. What would he do if the other find out, thrusting the thought out his head he turned towards the kitchen.

**My heart, with out**

**I bleed**

**My soul ,with out**

**I die**

**My sunlight , with out**

**I wilt**

**With out you**

**I'm lost**

Harry Banged on the door, screaming for Draco to answer, He remembered it, all of it. How could they have done that to him his most trusted friends stealing away his choose in life, his memories, and

his future. The door opened to him a two year old boy stood at the door with blond wild hair and sharp green eyes, Harry's breath caught in his throat, he asked for the Boys father. The boy ran and got his father who walked towards the door. Draco's eyes widened when he saw him and his breath "Harry..?" Harry nodded tears in his eyes whispering he pulled Draco into his arms. " I'm back my love, for with out you the world seems dead."

**Forever is hard**

**Kisses only heal broken skin**

**Souls can shatter**

**But love**

**Stands on solid grown**

**no matter the evil**

**It holds it's head high**

**Always waiting for tomorrow**

**Like always**

**there is a tomorrow**

* * *

**REVIEW PLSTHANK YOU . got ya lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Heey this another story from the sky bends chronicles.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Harry potter character's**

**Background: Ron was raped by zambini so he is shocked to see him later. Finding himself yearning for the mans actual**

**touch he founds himself lost in a game of cat mouse with zambini and his own heart and mind.**

* * *

**Sky Bends North**

* * *

**The sky bends north**

**With cold and twisted glee**

Ron rocked back and forth holding his head up to the sun spilling through tree's. He didn't mean to deceive his friend by with holding his memories. He just wanted him to heal first, Ron clenched his fist he wished he could heal.

**My soul broken into funny pieces**

**Left to rot inside**

**An icy shell**

Ron remembered the promises of forever he wondered what forever meant, when it ran out. He walked through the crowd of people he felt his heart speed up when he saw him. Looking for cover he jumped into the alley. Even though he Admonished himself for being a cowered, he felt shiver go down his spine nonetheless in fear.

**Forgotten hopes and dreams.**

**Screams echo in bare halls**

**Blood streams across snow**

Ron jerked awake shivering he walked into the bathroom splashing his face. He tried to block the laughter ringing in his head. Ron slams his fist against he mirror , How he could do this to me. Make me so empty , tears slipped from his eyes. "How can I yearn for a monster?" He whispers to himself watching as droplets of blood falls to the tiled floor of his bathroom.

**Holding your breath**

**As you sink**

**Insanity a mocking question**

**Yearning for the devils hate**.

Ron was not eating ,nor sleeping his friends watched as he self destructed. Dark circles became as normal to his face as the freckles. Every night spent tossing and turning, almost in anguish at the hunger for the touch of the person. In anguish at the hate the person for him. Waking up only to throw up in the toilet, with only himself to blame.

**Screaming your lungs burst**

**Your heat stops**

**The world seeks redemption**

**You seek sin**

Ron is slammed against the wall "I've been looking for you Ronny." Ron's eye's widen in terror stuttering he tries the push the other away "I…I have n…nothing for you Zabinni." He couldn't move him, Ron knew it was mainly fear keeping him weak. "Awe but after that lovely time we had at the that special place, I knew you'd want me again." Ron's mind jerked back to that event, the memory he was trying to keep suppressed. He had been hit by a spell that made him weak. Only to fall to his knees in front of Zambini. Instead of finishing him as Ron thought he would do. Zambinni had kneeled and whispered in his ear "I finally have you where I want you, Mine, all mine."

**Twisted black**

**Running red**

**Always entrapped**

Ron could only remember his screams and Zambini's laughter as he took him. No one heard him the and no one heard him now. Ron stared up at the moonlight sky. Feeling the other a top him. He merely smiled sadly _"This is the love I can except , twisted though it may be."_ Zabinni entered him muttering to himself "Yes, love your mine, mine forever."

**Within your puzzle chest**

**Hold me tight**

**Tie me up**

**Bleed me dry**

**Always yours**

**My twisted love**

**In the northern sky**

**

* * *

**

Author: pls share your thoughts, next up "Sky Bends East"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: pls enjoy another funny song made this pop up**

**Dislaimer : I don't own jk rowling at all nor her characters.**

**Background:Hermione finds her crush on Ron developing into a maddening lust. What she doesn't know is someone else already**

**has claims on her.**

* * *

**S****ky bends east**

**Holding your head high**

**You miss the step and fall**

Hermione waited watching the leaves being rustled threw the tree's. She had already apologized to harry, she just wanted to be fully true to himself. Unlike her who ran away from love.

**Hesitating only gets you caught**

**Holding to pass memories**

**Savoring the forgotten love**

**Tasting hidden pleasures**

She watched him walk down the hall way of the ministry, she sighed and shook her head. No way, he was not for her. She couldn't help how her eyes strayed right back to his body. Her body heating she jumped and rushed out of the room. Rushing into the bathroom, she splashed cold water on her face.

**The sun hides behind doubts**

**Seeking warmth from the moon**

**Dancing under stars**

**Tripping over fallen dreams**

**Paranoia taking over**

She awoke her body shaking, she ached every where for his touch. Her mind tried to reason it out, but logic kept getting squashed by the thought of his eyes. She gripped her head as tears slid from beneath her closed eyelids. "Help me, Help me. I'm drowning."

**Never believing you eyes**

**You run**

**You hide**

**Gripping the sheets **

**You give in forever, maybe**

She watched him flirt with the other girls, gritting her teeth she stabbed t her sandwich. Getting up she walked out, feeling the wind caress her skin she almost sighed as it soothed the yearning in her veins. Taking her shoes off she laid out onto the grass.

**Watching, Waiting**

**For the angel to fall**

**Drag her through**

**Dirt and watch**

**As she grows more beautiful**

He straddled her sleeping body, leaning down he placed their lips together he dragged her from sleep. Moaning, Hermione arched into the body above her, opening her eyes she is shocked. Trying to getup but failing she sputters "L…let me go, Nott." He doesn't his dark grey eye's laugh down at her "I think not I am tired of watching you moon after Ronald weasly." He smirked and moved his legs between her thighs "I think I'll just take you here and now and never let you go, he bites her neck…And never let other man see you."

And he did, Hermione felt her self burn she was being swallowed whole by a beast just like her.

**Sighing into restless dreams**

**Crying unto the gods for love**

**Forsaken me **

**You have done before**

**I claime thee now with **

**Bonds of need**

**love another chain**

**

* * *

**

Author:pls review

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: The last of sky bends series. Neville was scard during the final battle, he find himself enamoured with goodlooking sirius black whats shall he do. Sirius black is tired fo watching the longing in the young mans face he wants him and he shall have him.**

**Sky bends West**

**A scent of earth**

**Brings fond memories**

**Chasing away darken dreams**

* * *

* * *

Neville watches the sunlight play amongst the shadow of the trees. He jerked when he heard his laughter, turning his face away he hid the marks

of war from the other.

**Broken hopes**

**Helpful hands**

**Pity a salt upon a soar wound**

He watches the other when night hides his disfigured face, pleading with the moon. He hid amongst the shadows. Wishing for just one moment of love, yet he shakes with fear at the thought of the other even touching him.

**Love echoes from empty eyes**

**Holding secrets**

**Mesmerized by hatred**

**Needing screams to soothe the soul**

Jerking from slumber Neville stares into the crackling fire , sighing he leans back when he notices another in the room. He shrinks into the chair in fear, "My, Neville I don't why you cringe when you see me, it's only me Sirius." Neville knew that, but the man made him hunger to do naughty things. ever since he started working here. Getting up Neville bowed and swiftly left the room, not noticing the narrowed blues eyes on the blush rising upon hi scared cheek.

**Blushes with innocents**

**Dirty hand make beauty**

**Tasted sour now your sweet.**

Neville panted "S…stop…p..please I can't." Blue eyes looked into his brown ones, the face smirked "No, you have been running from me, I want eat all your innocents up." Neville writhed and tried to pull his hands free from the rope holding him still. He couldn't …his mind went blank… he was being marked. Sirius looked down at the young boy beneath all those blushes and brown eyed looks of longing had driven him crazy. Now that he had the young boy where he wanted him he wouldn't let go…Ever.

**In nights claws**

**We feel longing**

**On days wings we hide it**

**With blushes**

**Kiss my lips**

**Mark my soul**

**Here I am**

**Yours to own**

**

* * *

**

THE ENd


End file.
